What Lies In The Dark
by inb4-404
Summary: Young farm girl Christa wanted more out of life, but got more than she bargained for when and she experienced the stuff of nightmares and found herself under the care of dark and mysterious Ymir, who may turn out to be a monster herself. Contains vampires, werewolves, and creatures of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**What Lies in the Dark**

* * *

A/N: This is set in Germany in the mid-1800s

This story is rated M for multiple reasons, including violence and sexual situations.

* * *

The wind gushed out over the gentle hills of the German countryside. The blades of grass swayed and the trees shook, almost as if they were reveling in the day. A dull and rusty hoe hit the ground roughly before being pulled toward its owner, pushing away dirt in its path.

"Christa, the sun is going to set soon, we should probably head back to the house." Christa looked up from the potato plots she was tending to. Her light blond hair whipped around a bit but would always fall back and reach the middle of her shoulder blades. She wore simple clothing fit for a farm girl, poorly hand-stitched pants and shirt, almost the color of the ground beneath her feet.

The girl who had called her name dressed similarly but with a skirt and much less dirt. Her mouse brown hair was pulled away from her face. That was Sasha Blouse, her adoptive sister. She was obnoxious but she was very kind, unlike her mother. Sasha's mother had adopted Christa on the condition that she became some form of indentured servant. Orphaned Christa had approached the farming woman at the age of 12 with the proposition. She was 17 now and had worked in the fields ever since.

"Thank goodness, I thought my stomach was going to start eating it self!" The girls shared a smile before trekking to the humble cottage they called home.

After dinner, which Christa was made to prepare, Ms. Blouse sat the girls down. She was a stern looking woman with a voice much steadier than her hands. Gray curls fell around her shoulders and her dark button down dress pulled together a look to match her personality.

"Girls, I will only say this once, you are not to go into town this week without my company, especially at night, do you hear me? There are traveling entertainers that have come this way and believe me, they are all crooks and highway men. They'd snatch you up as soon as look at you."

"What kind of entertainers?" asked Sasha, with a twinkle in her eye. Her mother gave her a skeptical gaze.

"Why should that matter?"

"I was just curious..." Her mother held that gaze for a moment, so as to reinforce her point, and then looked away.

"Get some sleep, there's work to do tomorrow."

* * *

Days had passed since the girl's warning. They continued, as always, to work diligently in the fields, planting and watering and checking on the progress of the plants. They had very few animals that needed tending to, just a few chickens, whose eggs were for personal consumption, unlike their crop, and a horse that would pull their cart to town for market. Christa could often be caught looking longingly at the tall hills that surrounded the collection of hamlets, villages, and farms they lived in. Those hills, somewhere further off, turned into mountains. Oh, how she dreamed of walking through those woods and discovering what lay beyond and even further. She had always been stuck inside what felt like walls, never having left before in her life. But after day dreaming, she would usually snap out of it, knowing how lucky she was to have a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear, and food to eat. Who knows what would have happened to her if she stayed at the orphanage? She would probably be on the street, either walking it or begging. She was interested in neither.

The moon shone brightly down on the wooden cottage as the hours of the night slowly ticked away. Christa was sleeping soundly until she was gently shaken awake. She intook the kind of breath that only comes upon waking from deep slumber.

"Hmm? Wha-?"

"Christa, wake up," whispered Sasha, "and be quiet."

"Is everything okay?" The blond quickly darted her eyes around the dark and small room she shared with her adoptive sister.

"It's fine, it's fine...just be as quiet as you can, Mother is asleep." Christa stared questioningly. "We're going to go out...to see the entertainers."

"What? But Mother said-"

"She's too paranoid. What excitement have we ever gotten around here? Besides," Sasha's eyes glazed over, "just think of all the special food...they must have special food for this kind of thing."

"I...well..."

"You work yourself to death...you deserve this." A conflicted expression crossed Christa's face.

"...Okay, but how are we getting there? It would take almost two hours to walk to town from here."

"Sasha, we really shouldn't..."

"If she's not gonna find out about us going to town, she's not gonna know about the horse." Reluctantly Christa nodded her head and rose from bed. Sasha had already gotten dressed so she waited for the younger girl to put on a green skirt and a plain white button up, her nicest, and a pair of boots. Life on the farm, and doing 2/3rds of the work, always left her wanting more in this world. Her childhood, too, was far from glamorous. But what was the 'more' she was craving...she wanted to find out.

The pair crept outside silently and saddled up their lone horse. Sasha got on first and Christa climbed on behind her. They galloped over the dirt and under the full moon. After about thirty minutes and a good bit of silence the warm light coming from town became clearer and it's buildings more detailed. They tied up their horse at the town stables and headed into the village proper. It was alive with a buzz of people perusing the night market and going about their own business.

"Where do you think they are?" Christa questioned, looking all around.

"We should ask someone..." Sasha's gaze caught on a food vendor. "Him! Let's ask him!" The other girl rolled her eyes as she saw her 'sister' rummage in her pockets for coins.

"2 orders of hackfleisch please!" Christa nudged her side. "Oh, and do you know where the traveling showmen are at?"

"Sure, they're in the square if you walk down the wide road and take a left." She beamed and grabbed the food that had been quickly boxed and bagged for her, giving off a lovely and meaty aroma.

"Thank you!" Sasha grabbed Christa's arm and pulled in toward where they were directed. When they turned the corner they saw a crowd of people huddled around a stage. On the stage were props abound and in the center two men were juggling 6 red balls between the two of them.

"Wow! Look at that!" The brown-haired girl couldn't hide her excitement at the spectical and Christa looked on with bright interest as they both ate their food. The trick soon concluded to applause. A third man approached from behind a curtain.

"Thank you! Give another hand to Bert and Jean!" Bert was skinny and young looking, smiling coyly, his short brown hair just barely reaching his eyebrows. Jean was built a little sturdier but still seemed small next to their ring-leader. His hair seemed like, strangely enough, it was two different shades of brown. The leader was almost barrel-chested and built like a brick wall, his smile charismatic and his hair shock blond. They all wore attention catching uniforms and bright greens and yellows, but only the leader wore a small cape.

"I'm Reiner and we are the Midnight Traveling Show! For those of you just joining us expect to be entertained and amazed! Tricks, feats, and plays of intrigue and hilarity! Now, get ready for Marcus and his ever obedient hound!" The man named Reiner and his companions quickly exited the stage. The man named Marcus approached the front of the stage. He was fresh-faced and looked very young.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a dog is man's best friend, obedient and loyal to the end! You share your food with them, you share your hunt with them, sometimes you even share the foot of your bed with them. So then why is it, dear audience," the curtains parted to reveal an almost larger than life, furry brown wolf whose head reached the height of Marcus's stomach. The crowd gasped here and there, "that we do not treat these nobel creatures with the same respect?" Marcus clapped his hands once and held out and open palm to the animal. The wolf licked it then raised its large paw to rest in Marcus's hand.

"You see?" He said, shaking the paw up and down. "If I treat him civilized, he returns the favor! Now, wolf, speak!" The creature barked once with alarming volume, visibly scaring some members of the audience. He let go of the wolf's paw and clapped twice. At once the wolf stood on its hind legs. "Stay." Marcus reached over to the pile of props and grabbed one of the red juggling balls. He lightly tossed it toward his companion. The wolf deftly bopped it back into the air with its nose and, dipping its head down and back up, balanced it between the bridge of its snout. The audience gasped again, but this time in awe. Sasha and Christa could help but clap, so impressed were they.  
The show continued long after midnight with more tricks, a few jokes, and a play the left the audience in tears of laughter. The troop exited the stage until only Reiner was left.

"I'm afraid to say that concludes the end of tonight's show, and unfortunately, this weeks. We have greatly enjoyed performing for you. Now please, be kind enough to show your appreciation though donation of coin, otherwise we could not continue to do what we do! We will be packing away our set but a few of us will be collecting money in this area. Please, stay, chat, and show your appreciation!" He gave a deep and dramatic bow before receding behind the curtain to yet more applause.

"We should throw a few coins in the pot!" Said Sasha excitedly. "They were amazing!"

"Um...you already bought a special meal, are you sure we can afford this?"

"It's how they get by, Christa, it wouldn't be fair to watch and not pay." Christa thought on it for a moment and decided Sasha was right.

"Alright, let's give to the leader there, he doesn't seem too busy." They made their way over the Reiner, who was accepting donations from other people. He looked at them when they approached, doing a double take at the sight of Christa. "Hi! We both really enjoyed your performance and wanted to show appreciation." Sasha beamed and Christa had a small friendly smile.

"Ah, two lovely," at this he looked at Christa," young women enjoyed our performance? I will sleep happily tonight!"

He beamed, still in the blond girls direction. The gaze made her uneasy. "Actually, we are planning on having a bit of a celebration for completing another week of shows, would you two care to join us? Just a bonfire and a few drinks."

"I'm not sure if we should..." Christa trailed off until Sasha nudged her side rather hard and said,

"Come on, live a little, when's the next chance you'll get to?" Christa sighed,

"Alright...but we can't stay too late." Reiners smile turned into a grin.

"Excellent."

* * *

They had to wait for the troop to finish striking, once they had, Reiner approached the two girls.  
"Now, if you'll follow us, our current camp ground is just inside that forest there." He pointed to the sloap of one of the large hills surrounding the immediate community.

"We rode a horse to town, Mr. Reiner, would you mind if we went to get him and met at the town limits?" asked Christa

"Not at all, my beauties." He grinned, again, never taking his eyes off the small girl. She started to wonder if this was a bad idea. But, she supposed, if they had their horse they could leave any time they wanted to. Once the old farm horse was saddled up they followed the caravan's large wagon to the spot previously pointed out to them. They exchanged pleasantries with many of the performers, complimenting their talents and asking them about life on the road. Soon enough a bonfire had been lit and tankards of beer were being passed around. Trees surrounded them from every side, the light of the flames dancing off their leaves and bark.

"So, you two are farmers?" Asked Bert once they had settled near the fire with their tankards. Christa nodded.

"That's right, it's hard work but it's honest...it's how we get by." Bert nodded his head understandingly and took a sip of beer.

"You really should try your drinks, it'll warm you up, the wind is beginning to blow." And it was, the branches rustled a sporadic rhythm around all of them. Reiner cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Now that we are all settled down for the evening of fun and relaxation, shall we share stories? How about the farming girls?"

"Oh, haha, we don't do anything that could count as a story, and I've hardly ever touched a book." Said Sasha sheepishly. Christa simply looked on, trying to squash the uncomfortable feeling in her gut.

"Well, it just so happens that I've recently purchased the tales of the Grimm Brothers, they really are a delight. I'm tired of performing tonight, Jean, would you mind reading, pick whichever story you like." Jean nodded and sat on a log near the fire, as he had been previously standing, talking to Marcus.

"Ah, well, how about I read you the tale of Little Red Riding Hood? There once was a girl who was loved by all, but most of all her grandmother..." the tale began to unfold, a well meaning girl bringing bread and wine to her grandmother, a seemingly friendly wolf telling her to stray from her intended path. During the story both the girls had started feeling the effects of their drinks, a warm but fuzzy buzz was starting to over take them. They almost didn't even notice when a few troop members left for whatever reason, supposedly to relieve themselves of the beer in their systems. "'What big eyes you have grandmother!' said little Red. 'All the better to see you with my dear.' 'Yes, but big hands you have!' 'All the better to hold you, my dear!' 'Oh, but grandmother, what big teeth you have!'" Suddenly something rustled forceful in the bushes behind Sasha and Christa and before they could even blink their eyes a huge blond wolf was just behind them, it's breath hot and rancid, and beginning with a gutteral grown it opened it's jaw and said,

"All the better to eat you with, my dears..." They screamed and tried to run for their horse but other wolves, just as big as the first one were surrounding them, sizing them up, raising their hackles. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to trust strangers?" The wolves speech was warped, but still human language, which made every second more horrifying.

"Please...don't...don't do this..." Christ begged. The wolves lunged, Sasha was able to evade the first attack but Christa hadn't been so lucky. The talking wolf had bitten her leg and was still biting, deep and painfully. She screamed and screamed, she lost her field of vision and could hear Sasha crying what sounded miles away. She resigned herself to death, trying to focus away from the searing pain in her right leg until suddenly her skin was ripped, the teeth pulling away quite unexpectedly. She assumed it was about to continue devouring her but nothing happened. She could still hear Sasha crying but now she could hear wolves yelping and howling. She didn't dare open her eyes, already half scared to death. Ripping of flesh cried out in the night and growls and hisses seemed to be exchanged. She was bleeding quite badly and could feel her conscience beginning to slip, but the last second before she did, someone, or at this point, it could have been something, gently put it's arms under her knees and behind her neck, lifting her up. She submitted to sleep.

* * *

When young Christa woke it was slow, the sun crept into her eyes and the warmth of the bed she slept in was undeniable, almost pulling her back into slumber. Before that could happen, however, memories from the night previous started resurfacing. She sat up and screamed, tears fast approaching, eyes frantically searching her whereabouts. She was silenced by the mere unfamiliarity of her surroundings. She sat on a huge and luxurious bed with fluffy pillows and duvets. The room she inhabited was large and made of stone. A procelene bath tub sat in one corner next to an elegant wardrobe. To her other side sat a vanity with a beautifully crafted chair. Behind her were large windows that stretched to the incredibly high ceiling, framed by blood-red curtains half drawn. Finally, directly before her was a huge wooden door embroidered with what could have been gold. She just didn't know how to react at all.

"Where..."she murmured to herself, "where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

In fear of everything new happening around her Christa made to look around. She whipped off the sheets around her and made to get up, only it was harder than she expected. Her leg hurt so bad it almost made her go blind after putting her feet on the ground so hard. Looking down she noticed she was not wearing her own clothes. She was dressed in a light white bed gown that covered her to her knees. She blushed thinking about how that may have happened. She remembered her own injury because of the pain but bravely tried to get around anyway. Making her way to the wardrobe to her side, violently limping all the way, she opened the doors to find her own bloody clothes and muddy boots hung up with nothing else to accompany them. Christa gathered her breath and started making her way toward the door with fear in her heart. Once she had made it she tried the door, already knowing in the back of her mind that it would be locked, which it was. She sniffed, trying to keep the tears back from fright and pain. Finally, slowly, she made her way to the window beside the bed and gasped at what she saw. She was high in the hills, forest surrounding everything. Squinting to see further into the distance she recognized the collection of villages she had lived in all her life, now sitting on one of the surrounding hills. She twisted her neck to try to see the rest of the building from the outside but could only see a few spires, which clued her that this might very well be a castle. Looking down it could be seen that she was easily 3 stories up from the ground. She whimpered as tears pricked her eyes once more, shaking from everything she had experienced thus far. Looking down at her self again, she saw blood peaking through the white night-gown and slipping down her leg. She collapsed back on the bed at her side and closed her eyes. Her own whimper softly carried her back to sleep.

* * *

Christa awoke to the sound of a door creaking. She opened her eyes cautiously. It was dark and the figure getting nearer to her was difficult to make out. Fear gripped her chest tightly.

"Who are you?!" she questioned a little louder than she intended. The figure did not cease it's advance, unfazed by Christa's exclamation. "Stay away!" She started trying to get out of bed.

"Stop," it spoke. It was a woman, who had held her hand up when Christa started moving, "you'll reopen your wounds." At this the young farm girl obeyed. She layed back down slowly, careful of her leg.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"She was less frightened but still very cautious. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness more and she was starting to make out a rather tall woman who was holding something.

"You got hurt very badly and I didn't know where you lived...you should eat this." She held out a wooden bowl that contained soup that, Christa had to say, smelled amazing.

"How...how long have I been here?"

"Only a day..." The woman urged her to take the bowl. Between spoonfuls Christa was taking in the now much clearer sight of her...captor? Savior? She had dark brown hair held up in the back, falling slightly in her face in the front where her golden eyes peaked out. She was dressed plainly, but like a man, and a warm looking cloak that reached the small of her back. She never took her eyes off Christa.

Gathering courage Christa asked again, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Ymir...if you tell me your name..." The tall woman replied after a moment of silence.

"Tell me what happened last night first." Christa answered defiantly, wondering where her boldness had come from. Ymir visibly bristled. There was more silence before,

"You were attacked, I helped you."

"What happened to the other girl?"

"You are trying my patients with these questions, little one." Ymir moved to leave, clearly angered.

"Christa..." The taller woman turned around to face her.

"What?"

"That's...that's my name." Ymir's expression softened.

"Christa..." She muttered quietly, and stared at the young girl's face. "What do you remember about last night?"

"Wolves attacked me and my sister...I got hurt bad...I woke up here. Those wolves...I swear one of them spoke to me..." Ymir's expression was unreadable.

"What about before the wolves?"

"There was a group of men...they were traveling showmen. They invited us to drink with them at their campsite. I think...I think the wolves were them...I know that sounds crazy," Christa finished sheepishly.

"It doesn't...I believe they lured you out purposefully." Ymir's expression became conflicted and she looked at the floor. "You should rest."

"Wait, please. Did you save me?"

"...yes."

"Did...did you see my sister? She has long brown hair..." The older woman met her eyes again.

"I did not see another. I'm sorry. But I am going to need to change your bandages, do you want to rest more first?"

"Oh, I uh...I think I opened my wound earlier today." Christa peeled the covers back to reveal the site of the injury. It was covered in dried blood that had also gotten on the sheets at some point. Ymir's eyes widened and she backed up.

"Oh.." she breathed and turned away slowly, "I'll get a rag to clean that up, don't move around." Christa sat patiently for the woman to return after she left through the old wooden door, which creaked dramatically. What a mysterious person, this Ymir. But she couldn't be that bad, she had already saved her. Now she was feeding her and tending to her wounds. Still, she couldn't figure out how to feel about her current situation. She was also beyond worried for Sasha. What was their mother thinking? The door opened loudly again to reveal Ymir with the promised rag.

"Alright, pull back your sheets again." Christa obliged and her savoir leaned over her and was careful lifting the nightgown up to her upper thigh. Christa blushed at the gentle touch. Ymir started unwrapping the wound. "Can you lift you leg?" Christa nodded and winced as she did. The older woman was able to get the bandages off before it really started hurting under the strain. "This will be a little cold, sorry." Ymir started carefully whipping off dried blood, trying not to put too mch pressure on the deep bite marks. Christa looked at her own leg and was surprised by the severity of the injury. Multiple punctures characterized the full bit mark, reminding her how large the wolf had been.

"Can you stand?" Ymir asked once the blood on her leg was cleaned up.

"Not without bleeding more..." She nodded once and, without warning, put her arms under Christa's knees and neck, swiftly pulling her up from the bed. Christa squeaked slightly at the surprise.

"I need to change those sheets and redress your wounds." Christa nodded mutely and let herself be carried out of the room. Once through the door she tried her best to take in the new surroundings. She was being carried down a stone hallway lit by torches and lacking windows for the most part. She did her best to relax into Ymir's hold, as it seemed she was safe right now. The cloak she was wearing was very warm but Ymir's hands were quite cold in comparison. After descending down a flight of stairs and turning a corner they ended up in what looked like a small infirmary. It was much smaller than the room she woke up in. It contained a metal slab that was already marred with blood and had the attachments one would need to tie someone down. Along all the walls were shelves and they were highly stocked with jars full of murky water and medical instruments and a mix of medical solution. Christa was layed gently on the cold slab and Ymir easily reached for a roll of bandages and a jar of something clear.

"Okay, this is going to sting for a bit, are you ready?"she asked after picking up a clean rag.

"Um...yeah, I guess." Christa answered nervously. The second rag was applied to the bite and she was right, it stung a lot! But soon enough it was only tingling. Unrolling the bandage wraps Ymir touched under Christa's knee to get her to lift her leg again. As she was being fixed up she couldn't help glancing around. seeing blood spattered in more than one place.

"Do you, uh, live here?" By yourself?"

"I do right now, yes...but I haven't been here that long. And yes, by myself," answered the dark woman. "Okay, you're all fixed up but I need to change the sheets on your bedding, unless you want to sleep in dried blood." Christa shook her head. "It'll be a little bit so um..." again she lifted the young girl and carried her out of the small room and further down the hall toward a large set of doors much like the one that guarded the room she woke up in. She hesitated to call it her bedroom. Ymir kicked the doors open, careful not to move the girl in her arms around long. Christa gasped because the room they entered was an enormous library complete with arm chairs and a fire place. The walls seemed to be made of books, worn and dusty. She was set into one of the four armchairs arraigned around the fire. "I'll try not to take too long."

Ymir left without another word. Christa gazed around the fanciest room she'd ever seen. The fire place cracked and flickered with the life of a warm fire. It silhouetted everything in the room. Next to the chair she sat in was a stack of books. Picking one up, she examined it. Flipping through the pages she could tell it was some kind of medical journal about surgery but it was in a language she didn't understand, perhaps French or English. Did Ymir practice surgery? But she was a woman, so how could she? Perhaps she was a nurse, but living in a place like this that didn't make sense either. She would have to ask her if she felt bold again. Ymir didn't seem to like questions at all. Upon continuing to search the room with her eyes she noted that everything seemed relatively well kept. Some of the books were dusty but for the most part everything was clean. She wondered if Ymir came from nobility, living here in a place like this.

She had so many unanswered questions about everything that had happened over the last day or so but her host hadn't been very open about anything except, it seemed, taking care of her. She was so lucky Ymir had been passing by and not up here in this castle, but that also begged the question of what she had been doing in that forested area to begin with. She couldn't do much without her host present so she tried to relax and feel the fire's warmth on her bare feet.

The doors opening woke her from her shallow slumber. She didn't even remember closing her eyes.

"you've got clean sheets to sleep on now, do you want me to take you back?"

"Actually, do you mind if we just talk here? I'm sick of sleeping right now." That wasn't totally truthful but she didn't want to sleep right now, so strange was her situation. Ymir silently looked at her before sitting on the chair across from her. She waved her hand as an invitation for Christa to talk.

"Those men...they were also the wolves, weren't they?" After Ymir took a deep breath she said,

"Yes, that's correct."

"So...were-wolves? Like from children's stories?"

"If that's what you like to call them, I suppose that's right. They are different from what I know of traditional lore in these parts." This was, as of yet, the longest conversation they'd had. Christa felt her nerve returning.

"Do you know the difference?" Confliction once more made it to Ymir's face. She sighed,

"I believe I do, but I don't expect I know everything. As far as I know it is not a curse, and changing shape is voluntary. THeir nature is pack-like and they are not adverse to feasting on humans. I don't know much more about it." Christa steeled herself for her host getting mad.

"How do you know all this?" All she received was a silent glare. Then,

"Time." She rose from the armchair. "I think that's quite enough questions for tonight, I'm taking you back upstairs."

"No, please, I won't be so invasive, can we just talk?" Exasperated, Ymir replied,

"What do you have to say besides questions?"

"I want to thank you. I've just never...been treated so well when it comes to my health. You've been very kind." Christa blushed and looked at her lap. Ymir was clearly not expecting that. She looked shocked at first then a little sheepish.

"Oh well...you're welcome. I guess." She sat back down. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes. The fire characterized the room wonderfully, bathing it in a warm flow akin to a sunset. Somewhat idly Christa started sifting through the small stack of books on the side table in her reach where she found the medical journal. Before opening the books she checked to see if they were in German. She didn't speak a word of anything else. She spotted one, and upon reading the title, she picked it up cautiously.

"This is...or I think this is what they were reading from..." Ymir gave her a questioning look. "The wolves, they read this book aloud to us just before..." She trailed off remembering the previous night again. The other girl noticed the shift in mood.

"Read it to me." Ymir's request took her away from the memory.

"What?"

"Read something from it to me, it's small stories, right? Pick a different story."

"oh...alright." She flipped through the pages looking for a different title than the one about the young girl and the wolf. "Um, alright. This story is called Snow White and Rose Red..." as the story began Ymir settled into her chair, putting her feet on top of a matching ottoman and closing her eyes.

When the story had concluded Ymir wordlessly took the book from Christa's hands and picked her up once more.

"You really do need to rest now, I think, you seem tired." Christa lazily nodded into the heavy cotton of Ymir's cloak that rested over her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about how short this chapter is, the next one is quite lengthy.

* * *

It had now been a week since her arrival in the stone castle and the two women had fallen into a routine similar to Christa's first night. Ymir would change her bandages and then Christa would read her a story or two. They talked but Christa was so fond of the arraignment she hadn't asked much more about her situation. But still questions turned her mind. Was Sasha okay? Was their mother wondering where they were? Had anyone gone looking for them?

"So, I may have a present for you, Christa." Christa was enjoying the bread and potatoes she'd been brought that evening. It seemed Ymir was only around, or maybe only awake, during the night and the blond had started following this schedule.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Ymir smiled softly and from behind her back she showed her a wood crafted crutch, with cloth fixed on the part that went under the arm.

"So I don't have to carry you around all the time. What I'm feeding you must be making you fat or something, because I swear you're getting heavier." It was said playfully but Christa still lightly smacked her arm while smiling coyly.

"Thanks. Can I try it out?" Ymir held out her hand in invitation. The blond's smile broadening, she took the crutch and scooted to the edge of the bed. Carefully she arranged herself correctly before standing and putting the pressure on her good leg and the wooden support. "Hah, look at me, ready to take on the world!" Ymir snorted in humor.

"Would you like a proper tour of sorts? Just to stretch your legs?" Christa smiled and nodded her head. "If you're in pain, you should let me know. Don't strain yourself.' As they made their way toward the door Ymir put a hand on the small of Christa's back, probably out of worry. "So! This is my majestic hallway."

"Haha, I already know that, dummy." They shared a smile.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you something new, but I think I better carry you down the stairs." Christa thought so too, so she set the crutch against the wall and immediately Ymir scooped her up swiftly. Christa giggled in her arms before grabbing the crutch again so Ymir wouldn't have to carry that too. They got down two flights of stairs the taller woman set Christa on the ground, making sure she had her balance about her before letting go. "Ready?" She nodded happily.

She was led down yet another dark hallway that ended in a small door, no where near as ornate as the others she'd seen. Stepping beyond the portal she was taken aback by what she found. It was a totally closed in courtyard that was thriving with plant life. Trees bared huge and healthy leaves and the ground was lush with grass and bushes. The moonlight bathed the space in a pale light that seemed to give everything it touched an ethereal glow.

"Ymir! It's so beautiful, I don't know what to say!" Ymir smirked.

"I thought you might like it. There's a stone bench over there if you want to sit."

"I want to walk around I think, stretch my legs like you said."

"More like hobble." Christa couldn't reach out her arm to smack her new friend without unbalancing herself so she settled for lightly head-butting her. "Careful, shorty, I might just take that glorified stick back." Christa left the play argument at that in favor of 'hobbling' around the courtyard. She let her fingers whisp along the leaves of the lower hanging trees, enjoying all the earthy smells around her. She soon spotted a statue of an angel bent in prayer. Ymir was only a few steps behind her.

"Do you know who made this?" Ymir shook her head.

"It was already here when I arrived. Do you really like it that much?"

"Mmhmm. I almost never see things like this. She's very pretty, don't you think?"

"I think she looks like you." Christa blushed, turning slowly to face her companion. She had a soft expression, not a mocking one.

"Oh..." The shorter woman examined Ymir's face and gazed at her smattering of freckles. "Do you really think so?" Ymir nodded. Christa took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." She replied immediately. Christa couldn't help her surprise at the other girl's willingness.

"Do you think my sister is alright? Really, don't sugar-coat it..." Ymir's expression took on a sympathetic air, but she didn't deliberate.

"I didn't see another human when I found you, honestly. She might have gotten away, and I'm not saying she didn't, but chances are that she's dead..." Christa had tried not to think about it during her stay here, but in the back of her mind she had been thinking the same thing. But now, hearing it voiced by her savior, she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. She sniffed and down they came, marring her milky white face with tear tracks.

"Ymir...I'm so worried. She isn't my real sister but she's still my family. She never said a harsh word to me, I just..." She started to break down. After some hesitation Ymir stepped forward and embraced her charge, holding her head to her own chest and started stroking her hair. She was silent as the girl in her arms weeped, letting her cry away the sorrow for now. After the sounds of sobbing started to die away Ymir mumbled into Christa's hair,

"I'll get them, the bastards that did this. I'll kill their whole pack, I swear it." Breaking the embrace and taking hold of Ymir's arms Christa looked frantically into her eyes.

"No...I can't lose you too! Please, don't try to do that. We don't even know where they are."

"Don't worry yourself over me..." Christa reached up to grab her face, searching her golden eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me, too. You're already so special to me, I wouldn't be able to take it." Tears started forming once more in her eyes. Ymir raised her hand slowly and thumbed away the fresh tear that had only just fallen. She kept her hand where it was, meeting Christa's searching eyes with her own. She bowed her head and almost without a thought Christa raised hers to meet her lips gently.

She was cold, her lips were anyway. Ymir was always cold though. Slowly their lips started moving, caressing each other so sweetly Christa almost forgot what was happening and where she was. She pulled away when her thoughts caught up with her, shocked at herself, not just because she'd just been mourning her possibly fallen sister a moment ago, but because she had just shared a kiss with another woman. Ymir removed her hand from Christa's face.

Sure, she had thought about things like this before but she assumed there was something wrong about her for wanting it. Her eyes would catch on a girl's skirt while selling her crop in town or she would have dreams that left her burning between her legs and and feeling guilty. The preachers of her village spoke against such things.

A silence stretched in between them before they met each other's eyes again. Christa couldn't help but notice the look of nervous worry on the other woman's face.

"Ymir...I-" A loud bang was heard from somewhere inside the castle. Ymir stiffened and looked far more alert than just seconds before.

"Do not move from this spot, do you understand me?" Without waiting for a reply Ymir ran toward the wooden door that led back inside and slammed it open and back closed as she went through it. Christa's fear glued her to the spot. She was also beyond confused, not just about Ymir's sudden exit but of course the actions that it immediately followed. She heard another huge 'bang' from the same direction as last time.

"No..." she breathed before moving as quickly as she could toward the door. Worry crackled in her veins and spread to her chest, making it hard to breath or swallow the lump in her throat.


End file.
